A la luz de una vela
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: A la luz de una vela Akane cuenta una historia para dormir.


Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en el libre uso de la imaginación pero la razón principal de hacer esto es que es divertido

.

..

Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:

.

..

Un fanfic con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

**A la luz de una vela.**

El verano se aproximaba al distrito de Nerima y esto da a sus residentes una temperatura lo suficientemente agradable como para mantener las ventanas abierta. El viento sopla meciendo muy tenuemente los arboles y haciendo sonar una que otra campanilla. En tanto la caída de la noche vuelve poco a poco más silenciosas las calles.

En una de las residencias más famosas del distrito una familia disfrutaba su cena. La cual sin ser nada extraordinario parece sacada de una revista de cocina. El sabor de los alimentos es un asunto que aun preocupa a la dueña de la casa; por lo que se mantiene atenta a las reacciones de quienes comen. Para su alivio sus pequeñas comensales dan cuenta de la cena con singular apetito y no hay ningún comentario extraordinario sobre el sabor.

Con la cena concluida y mientras la dueña de la casa lava los platos también mira de reojo las actividades de las otras ocupantes de la casa. Una de ellas, la más pequeña sube a su cuarto a preparar sus cosas para un nuevo día. La otra mira distraídamente el televisor, pero la mujer puede ver que presta más atención a una revista que hojea. La mujer sonríe es casi seguro que pronto se aburrirá y subirá a su habitación. Una vez sus hijas estén en sus respectivas habitaciones ella tendrá la televisión libre para su pequeño viaje hacia la nostalgia.

Cuando por fin la sala queda en silencio ella sube por una caja de cartón que guarda en su habitación. Al volver a la sala saca un aparato eléctrico que parece no haber sido usado en un largo tiempo. Tomando varios cables y haciendo un poco de memoria los va conectando al aparato unos tras otro. Hasta que después de unos instantes el artefacto cobra vida…o al menos parece funcionar. Porque ahora se ve un reloj que con números parpadeantes muestra las12 en punto.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a la extraña hora del reloj ella da una sonrisa de alivio y saca una caja más pequeña de la caja de cartón. Cuando está a punto de abrirla una voz le provoca un sobresalto.

— ¿Qué es eso mamá?

"O no estaba tan aburrida como creía, o está aprendiendo a caminar como su padre" Piensa la mujer y disimulando el susto responde:

—Es una película Kira. Trato de averiguar si puedo hacer que se vea en el televisor.

—Oh, ya veo. Pero entonces ¿que esa cosa grande con un reloj parpadeante?

La mujer se queda por un momento confundida por la pregunta. Hasta que comprende a lo que se refiere su hija.

—No, esta es la película —dice ella sosteniendo la caja en su mano—y ese aparato con el reloj parpadeante se llama video casetera y es lo que usaré para verla.

— ¿esa caja enorme es una película?

— Si.

— Y que ese aparato aun más grande es lo que se usa para ver dicha película.

— Si.

— ¿de dónde sacaste esto mamá? ¿Un museo?

— Hey, es la única copia que tengo. Y no puedo conseguirla en un disco "normal" porque es una obra escolar de cuando yo estaba en preparatoria.

— ¡Oh! ¿Qué obra es?

— Romeo y Julieta.

— Romance, ¡ugh! Ese tipo de películas no me gustan.

— Esta obra de teatro fue muchas cosas pero no romántica. — Dice la madre con una extraña sonrisa— Creo que más bien es cómica. Además tengo un poco de nostalgia y quiero ver a tu padre vestido de romeo. A esa edad se veía tan lindo.

— Ah bueno, si es una película donde aparece papá cuenta conmigo para acompañarte.

La mujer gimió mentalmente. Ella quería ver la película a solas para reírse un poco. Tener público no estaba dentro de sus planes. La obra escolar no era la visión más favorecedora de su esposo o ella misma. Pero si niega la compañía solo alentará a su hija a buscar la obra por sí misma. Y el primer lugar donde su hija va a preguntar es con su "tía favorita". Que le dará lo que quiere por una pequeña tarifa. Lo mejor que puede hacer es verla con su hija para hacer un mejor control de daños.

"Conociendo a su hija lo primero que va a preguntar es porque hay varios Romeos en una misma obra"

— Bien toma asiento.

Con esto la hija se sienta junto a su madre y mira entre curiosa y divertida la cajita negra que según su madre es la película. Tras algunos ruidos el televisor se vuelve azul. Pero eso es todo.

— Mamá creo que no sirve.

— No, es solo que tenemos que regresar la cinta primero.

Con esto la mujer pulsa algunos botones y el aparato comienza a funcionar de un modo diferente.

— Suena como la trituradora de papel de la escuela. — Dice Kira con algunas risitas— ¿No estará destruyendo tu película?

— No y ya basta de bromas jovencita.

Un minuto después el curioso sonido se detiene y la mujer sonríe emocionada.

— ¡Listo! ahora sí, que comience la función.

Pero en lugar de las imágenes que ambas esperan ver la casa se queda completamente a oscuras.

—…

—…

—…

— Mamá…

— Si escucho una broma mas sobre mi película, puedes estar segura que convenceré a tu padre para que recorte tu dinero de este mes.

— Pero yo no iba a hacer ninguna broma mamá— dice Kira con el tono mas inocente que puede.

— Nooo estoy segura que solo son ideas mías tú nunca...

Una voz asustada interrumpió la charla.

—Ve con tu hermana, yo voy a revisar si es solo nuestra casa.

Con esto ambas mujeres usan sus teléfonos como improvisadas lámparas de emergencia. Una sube las escaleras mientras la otra va hacia la entrada principal de la casa.

La luz de varias de lámparas ilumina ahora la casa. Después de esperar por un tiempo en la habitación de la madre. Las tres ocupantes de la casa se convencen de que al menos por el resto de la noche no habría electricidad.

— No hay remedio, me voy a dormir—anuncio la hija mayor. Y sin más ceremonias toma una de las lámparas y se retira a descansar.

La más pequeña se queda en el cuarto esperando el regreso de la luz.

— Creo que por hoy nos quedaremos a oscuras Aki, es mejor que te vayas a la cama.

— Pero aun no tengo sueño mamá. Cuéntame una historia para poder dormir.

Ella ve los ojos de su pequeña hija y descubre que además de la inocente petición hay un poco de temor a la obscuridad.

— De acuerdo Aki, ven— Con esto ella mueve las sabanas para que su pequeña se acomode a su lado— pero solo será una historia pequeñita y después usted volverá a su cama jovencita. —dice su madre con un fingido tono severo.

— Hai. Pero ¿puede ser una historia sin princesas? En la escuela Tetsuko y Yuri siempre quiere jugar a eso. ¿Puede ser una historia donde estén papá y mamá? ¡Y también Aki!...aunque solo salga un poquito—añade la niña con un poco de duda pues creía estar pidiendo demasiado.

Aquello la tomo un poco por sorpresa. _¿Qué tipo de historia contar?_ En su memoria tenía una amplia selección. Pero aquellos recuerdos de juventud eran más apropiados para un adolecente que para una niña pequeña. Artistas marciales, peleas, magia y una variedad de personas que parecían más habitantes de un carnaval. No, definitivamente ese tipo de historias mantendrían a su pequeña despierta y haciendo preguntas.

— ¿no se puede mamá?

La voz de su hija la sacó de aquellas reflexiones.

—Claro que sí amor. Ella se llevo un dedo a los labios y como si estuviera eligiendo los ingredientes de una de sus comidas dijo en voz alta —Déjame pensar mmm una historia donde estén papá, mamá y por supuesto Aki.

Las sombras que proyectaba la luz de la vela no eran una gran fuente de inspiración. Hasta que al mirar el anillo de oro en su dedo dio con el recuerdo que necesitaba. _Aquel festival_…Con una dulce sonrisa producto de sus recuerdos ella comenzó su historia.

"Hace mucho tiempo en una pequeña aldea de un país muy lejano vivía una joven que tenía dos hermanas mayores…"

— ¿esa joven es mamá?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y continúo.

"Un día el padre de la joven la llamó a ella y a sus hermanas para decirles que había llegado el tiempo de que contrajeran matrimonio. Así que disponían de un año para buscar a un hombre al que amaran y que consideraran adecuado. Dicho joven tenía que presentarse ante él para pedir su mano en matrimonio.

Cada hija escuchó las palabras de su padre y las guardo en su corazón.

Dos meses después de este anuncio el curandero del pueblo se presentó en la casa del padre pidiendo formalmente la mano de la hija mayor en matrimonio.

El padre había seguido en secreto los pasos de su hija mayor, Por lo que ya sabía que el curandero era un hombre bueno, que amaba a su hija y que haría todo cuanto pudiera para hacerla feliz.

También sabía que el curandero se volvía un poco loco si su hija estaba cerca. Por lo que su última recomendación a su hija antes de casarse fue que se mantuviera alejada del lugar de trabajo de su esposo al menos mientras este estuviera curando a alguien."

—ya sé quién es la primera hija mamá ella es la tía…

La madre solo cerró el ojo en complicidad a su hija.

"La segunda hija había informado a su padre el nombre del hombre con quien se casaría tan solo dos días después del aviso de su padre. Pero pasaron los meses uno tras otro y ningún joven se presentaba a pedir en matrimonio a la segunda hija. Finalmente en el primer día del onceavo mes apareció un joven que el padre no esperaba y de la manera más humilde y sencilla pidió en matrimonio a la segunda hija.

Su grito de — ¡sí acepto!— fue escuchado en todo el pueblo.

El padre también había seguido la búsqueda de su segunda hija. El sabía que su amor por el dinero podía ser un problema. Porque el oro compra muchas cosas más nunca el amor verdadero. También supo que el joven de quien se había enamorado fue quitando la fría mascara que la segunda hija siempre llevaba; hasta que su amor fue más fuerte que su interés por el dinero. Y un día ella le entrego su corazón. Porque ya no le importaba si su amado tenía en su bolsillo una sola moneda o cien.

Pero si la petición de ese joven fue muy humilde la boda fue rica y fabulosa. Por que el joven había escondido su riqueza ya que prefería casarse por amor.

Con esto dos de las hijas ya estaban con quienes amaban.

Al igual que sus hermanas la hija más joven había guardado las palabras de su padre, pero en ella también había miedo. Porque todos los hombres que la habían cortejado antes solo estaban interesados en su aspecto y no en lo que había en su corazón. Por eso la hija más joven se mintió a si misma diciendo que ella odiaba a los hombres y en ninguno confiaría.

Y con palabras y golpes a muchos pretendientes alejó.

Igual que con las otras el padre siguió los pasos de esta hija pero con el paso de los meses su angustia crecía porque no venía ningún pretendiente por su pequeña hija…"

"…pero ella conocía a un joven"

— ¡Yay! Es papá— dijo la niña con un gritito de alegría.

— Aki…

— Perdón mamá. —Dijo la niña con una sonrisa — ¿es papá verdad?

—Oh, eso no lo sé—dijo la mamá— Lo que sí sé Aki es que la hija menor ya conocía a este joven aún antes de que escuchara la orden de su padre.

"…este muchacho era fuerte, trabajador y honesto. Poco sabia de las costumbres del pueblo o de formalidades. Este joven de cabello negro y ojos azules le brindaba a la hija menor su amistad y compañía. Muchas veces discutían pero con discusiones y todo siempre se les veía juntos,

Pero para los demás habitantes del pueblo él solo era el hijo del panadero. Y ella su primera aprendiz.

Ella decía a todo el que la oyera que solo quería aprender a hornear pan. Y por eso lo visitaba casi todos los días.

El por su parte se quejaba constantemente de que tenía la aprendiz más torpe de todo el pueblo. Pero igual decía que no renunciaría a enseñarle hasta que pudiera preparar un pan comestible.

El padre sabía que los jóvenes peleaban; pero también estaba enterado de que poco a poco se volvían más cercanos y que sus peleas escondían algo más que amistad. ¡Pero ninguno de ellos lo admitía!

Hasta que un día el tiempo que dio el padre se terminó. Y para la hija menor no había ningún esposo o pretendiente.

La hija menor esperaba angustiada que su padre la casara a la fuerza con un desconocido, pero eso no ocurrió. Por que como si se cumpliera otra fecha ese mismo día llegó al pueblo una gran caravana de personas que escoltaban a uno de los parientes del rey. Ese hombre importante fue directo a una casa del pueblo y al llegar a la puerta con voz fuerte gritó:

—HE VENIDO POR LA MUJER QUE SERÁ LA ESPOSA DE MI HIJO.

El padre de las 3 hijas salió y tras hacer una reverencia dijo:

—Mis hijas ya se han casado por lo que no puedo darte lo que estas buscando.

Al noble no le gusto nada esta respuesta y dijo muy enojado.

— ¿Has ofrecido a tus hijas en matrimonio a hombres de menor clase que la de mi hijo? Por faltar a tu promesa perderás aquí mismo la cabeza.

El hombre aunque estaba muy asustado respondió:

— Mi señor no he roto mi palabra, a ninguna de mis hijas ofrecí en matrimonio. En cada ocasión vino un hombre libre a pedirlas como esposas. Y antes de eso a ninguno ellos conocía.

— Iremos al centro de este pueblo a preguntar si lo que dices es verdad. Pero, ¡ay de ti si me has mentido! Porque en ese mismo lugar te cortaré la cabeza.

En el centro del pequeño pueblo a muchos habitantes preguntaron pero todos repitieron las palabras del padre. Las dos hijas ahora sabían, que su padre solo quería salvarlas de un matrimonio sin amor.

Pero de esta suerte no había podido escapar su hermana pequeña. Y cuando el noble supo que ella no estaba casada mando traerla y al verla dijo:

— Haz guardado para mi hijo una joya hermosa, con esto tu deuda esta pagada.

Ordenó a sus sirvientes que se la llevarán. Y al verse cargada por los guardias como un saco de harina y a punto de ser alejada de su familia hija menor comenzó a llorar.

Habiendo visto todo y sin detenerse a pensar el joven panadero se abrió paso entre la multitud para rescatar a la hija:

— ¡Kane! ¡Kane!—gritaba. Y estaba a punto de llegar a ella cuando los guardias lo detuvieron a punta de espada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer; hasta que una vocecita dijo:

— ¿Kane onne-chan se va a casar con el señor rey?

Era una niñita de 8 años con el cabello negro azulado quien lo llevaba sujeto en una pequeña trenza. Sus ojos eran azules como los de su padre. Y como siempre le gustaba estar corriendo de un lado para otro con sus juegos nadie la había notado…"

La madre miró los ojos brillantes de su pequeña y supo que se había encontrado a sí misma en la historia.

"…a esa niña traviesa le gustaba conocer todo lo que le rodeaba. Por lo que siempre guardaba en su bols preguntas para sus padres o la gente del pueblo"

_O muchas más si le dabas un poco de tiempo_. —pensó para sí misma la madre divertida.

"Al pariente del rey le conmovió y le divirtió la pregunta de la niña. Por lo que se aproximo a ella y poniéndose a su altura le respondió directamente.

— Nada de eso pequeña, esta joven será la esposa de mi hijo y por eso hemos venido por ella.

— ¡Yay! ¡Onnechan! se va a casar. A mí me gustan las bodas porque panadero oniichan hace los panes más deliciosos cuando hay una boda.

El hombre ya se ponía de pie cuando una nueva pregunta lo detuvo.

— ¿su hijo es muy joven señor rey?

— No, es de la misma edad que tu onnechan.

— ¿y porque no viene a buscar a Kane el mismo? —pregunto la niña confundida.

Al ver la niña la cara enojada del "señor rey" se apresuro a explicar

—Yo ya soy grande y si quiero una manzana puedo trepar al árbol por mí misma. Pero mi hermano Tetsu es pequeño y necesita que yo le ayude un poquito, porque él no puede subir por si solo hasta donde están las manzanas.

El noble se quedó mirando en silencio a la niña hasta que por fin le dijo.

— El vendrá a buscar a su futura esposa por sí mismo— y acariciando por un momento el cabello de la niña se puso de pie.

Viendo que el valor de su propia sangre se ponía en duda dijo con voz fuerte.

— Escuchad mis palabras pueblo de Nerimato. Aunque mi hijo es de sangre real puede obtener por si mismo todo cuanto desee. Así que él mismo vendrá a este pueblo por la doncella. Poned cualquier acertijo o prueba para medir su valía y que así gane por derecho propio a su futura esposa. Y para hacerlo justo a los ojos de todos, pueden participar otros aspirantes a la mano de esta joven si es que los hay. Y HAGANLO SIN TEMOR. Pues no habrá castigo si otro triunfa en habilidad sobre mi hijo.

Con esto dio media vuelta y ordenó que bajaran a la hija menor y aproximándose al padre de la joven le dijo:

— Cuando todo esté preparado tu mismo iras a mi castillo a informarme. Ahí pensaremos juntos otra forma en la que puedas pagarme tu deuda, Ja ja ja ja.

Dicho esto preparó su salida del pueblo. Y mientras se alejaba escucho a la pequeña niña corretear mientras le decía a todo el pudiera oírla:

— Habrá pronto una boda para Kane onne-chan. Una grande y bonita como la de Sumi onne-chan y Biki onne-chan. ¡Una boda con muchos pasteles y listones de colores! Y ella estará tan bonita que panadero onni-chan nunca más le dirá fea marimacho.

Por el momento el peligro había pasado y todos suspiraban aliviados. Excepto la hija menor y el joven panadero que sin decir una sola palabra se miraban preocupados.

La noticia del desafío se fue conociendo de pueblo en pueblo. Y como suele pasar con las noticias no escritas se le fue añadiendo una palabra aquí y otra allá. Hasta que el rumor cambió tanto que se convirtió en un evento muy esperado en el que los enamorados podrían comprobar si su amor era verdadero.

En Nerimato la humilde competencia de ver quién podía lanzar más lejos un tronco se vio pronto muy superada. Todos proponían un reto u otro pero ninguno les parecía adecuado.

Entonces el alcalde del pueblo pidió ayuda a la vieja curandera. Era una mujer pequeñita y arrugada pero muy sabia y que además era conocida por sus conocimientos en la magia.

Poco le importaba a ella el prestigio del pueblo pero como le tenía un gran cariño a la joven Kane decidió ayudarla.

— Preparen un gran festival con comida, luces y juegos. Pero todo cuanto hagan será ubicado a las orillas del río que baja desde la montaña. Yo misma diré en qué consiste la prueba ese día.

Y todo se preparó como la anciana había pedido.

El día del festival fue de gran movimiento y alegría para los habitantes del pueblo. Pues desde los pueblos vecinos hasta lugares muy lejanos como la gran capital de Kyoto llegaron visitantes. Y hubo comida, juegos, mascaras, risas y muchas personas en los más hermosos Yukatas como no se habían visto por esos lugares.

Pero al final del festival en lugar de fuegos artificiales tradicionales sonó una gran campana. Y como aquello era algo inusual todos los visitantes acudieron al llamado. Ahí encontraron a la anciana hechicera vestida con una túnica verde y equilibrada en su inseparable bastón. A su lado estaba una silenciosa Kane vestida con un Yukata rojo. La vieja se adelanto y con voz fuerte dijo:

— ¡Bienvenidos honorables visitantes! Esperamos que la humilde hospitalidad de Nerimato sea de su agrado.

Muchos de los visitantes aplaudieron mostrando a si su contento.

— Pero no es por la comida o los juegos que han venido desde tan lejos. Porque este festival es también donde se hará una prueba para demostrar el amor verdadero. Que se acerquen pues las jóvenes que buscan probar la fuerza de su amor.

Con esto muchas jóvenes se aproximaron, pero la anciana añadió:

—Tengan cuidado mis niñas pues esto no es un juego, sino un ritual para probar el amor. Si triunfan tendrán el favor y la bendición de los dioses de la montaña. Pero si fracasan les aseguro que su amor se marchitará y morirá después de unos pocos días.

Y había tal autoridad en su voz que ninguna lo tomo a broma. En muchas de ellas había miedo o dudas. Solo la hija menor se aproximo sin dudar

— Ve y siéntate junto al río en el lugar que más te guste mi niña. Pues tu parte de la prueba es esperar a que los sentimientos de quien amas te alcancen.

La joven eligió un lugar muy querido para ella, ya que en ese sitio había visto por primera vez al panadero. Y ahí corcaron linternas y todo cuanto pudieron para que ella estuviera cómoda.

Una vez ella estuvo instalada, la vieja preguntó:

— ¿Quién o quienes pretenden a esta joven?

Se acerco primero con paso arrogante el hijo del noble. Pero para su sorpresa también lo hicieron otros 3 muchachos. El primero era el hijo del maestro cantero quien tenía fama de perderse todo el tiempo. El segundo era el hijo del herborista de quien se decía que tenía la peor memoria del pueblo pues se olvidaba de nombres y personas aunque las hubiese conocido el día anterior. Pero la mayor sorpresa para todos fue el hijo del panadero pues todos creían que lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la preparación del pan.

Al ver al panadero los ojos de la joven se llenaron de alegría, pero no dijo una sola palabra.

La anciana los contemplo un momento y les pregunto:

— ¿todos tienen un anillo para desposar a esta mujer?

Y los 4 mostraron un anillo propio para dar a la joven si superaban la prueba.

—Muy bien, ahora deberán ir a lo alto de la montaña y elijan un lugar por donde pase el río. En este lugar preparen del modo que más le convenga su anillo para que viaje por el cauce del río y llegue a la mano de su amada.

El hijo del cantero estaba confundido y preguntó:

— ¿pero no se hundirán los anillos en cuanto los coloquemos en el río?

— Niño necio— La anciana gruño dándole un bastonazo en la cabeza— ¿es que acaso olvidas que esto es _una prueba_? Usa ramas, hojas o lo que se te ocurra, pero el anillo debe llegar por sí mismo hasta ella.

Y cada uno se fue por un rumbo distinto para subir la montaña.

El hijo del herborista dio un gran rodeo para encontrar un lugar donde sabía que el cauce del río era más tranquilo. Creía que de esa forma su anillo llegaría de forma segura…

Pero nunca llegó a esa parte del río pues quedó atrapado en una de las muchas "trampas para osos" que él mismo había colocado por toda la montaña.

Muy triste se quedó ahí toda la noche pidiendo ayuda, hasta que al llegar el amanecer su mala memoria le hizo que olvidar porque estaba en ese lugar.

El hijo del maestro cantero se perdió casi en seguida, pero quiso su buena suerte que llegara a una parte del río donde el agua corría fiera y vigorosa. En ese lugar construyo varios barcos para su anillo pero cada uno de ellos se hundía. Al final logró crear un barquito para su anillo con la pañoleta amarilla que siempre usaba en la frente.

Este anillo viajo veloz por el río por un momento. Pero antes de que el joven lo perdiera de vista el barco se atoró en unas ramas. El muchacho corrió para liberar su tesoro pero mientras forcejeaba con las ramas estas lanzaron el anillo muy alto y lejos por el cielo.

Corrió el joven para buscar su tesoro pero no pudo encontrarlo.

Lo que el joven no supo sino hasta mucho después. Es que su barquito cayó de nuevo al río que lo llevó veloz justo a los pies de una joven que buscaba a uno de sus cerditos perdidos.

Y fue así como los dioses de la montaña dieron su bendición a esta pareja.

El hijo del panadero recordó que en tenía en su poder el mejor barco de todos para su anillo. Fue a su casa y tomo uno de los muchos intentos fallidos de pan que preparara su aprendiz y con él se fue a lo alto de la montaña.

Con un poco de esfuerzo abrió un hueco en el pan y puso ahí su anillo que era de plata y tenía grabadas hojas de cerezo que sabia eran las favoritas de su amada. Pero antes de que pudiera soltarlo en el río un grupo de hombres lo atacó. El joven era fuerte, pero ellos eran muchos y al final lo sometieron. Le quitaron el anillo que arrojaron lejos en el bosque y lo golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Eran estos hombres sirvientes del noble y lo habían seguido por órdenes de su amo.

Después de conocer la suerte de sus rivales el noble fue a un lugar muy arriba en la montaña y ahí coloco su anillo que era de oro y con un gran rubí en una caja. Esta pequeña caja estaba bien fabricada por los artesanos de su padre y resistiría el viaje y no se hundiría. Tenía esta caja además grabada el escudo de armas de su familia por lo que la joven reconocería que el anillo era suyo de inmediato.

Pero por haber enviado a sus siervos a vigilar y sabotear a sus rivales el noble se quedó solo. Y ese lugar tan alejado de la montaña era la madriguera de varios ladrones; que al verlo tan perfumado y con buena ropa lo robaron a conciencia dándole una golpiza aun más feroz que la que recibiera el panadero.

Por este encuentro el noble perdió 2 cosas: su ojo derecho y las costumbres mimadas del palacio. Tiempo después se supo que ni bien estuvo recuperado se dedico a perseguir ladrones y defender a los débiles. Tal fue su valor y ferocidad que alcanzó por si solo una fama mayor que la de su padre.

El panadero despertó mucho más rápido de lo que habían creído sus atacantes. Pero estaba muy lastimado y ya no tenía su regalo. Caminó un poco hasta llegar al río y al imaginar a la joven Kane sentada esperando su anillo hizo un último intento.

Vio muy cerca unas pequeñas florecitas blancas que le gustaban mucho a su aprendiz. Y tomado varias las trenzó poco a poco hasta que hizo un humilde anillo. Cuando terminó se acerco al río puso su regalo sobre la hoja de un árbol que encontró cerca.

Y fue ese humilde anillo viajando en el barco mar frágil lo que el joven puso en el río.

—Llévaselo a Kane— pidió en un murmullo y viendo su regalo alejarse dando vueltas suspiró y se encaminó de regreso al pueblo.

En el pueblo muchos estaban preocupados por que pasaban las horas y nada se sabía de los pretendientes o sus regalos.

La joven esperaba en silencio y parecía que oraba. Pero mientras nadie sabía a quien dirigía sus plegarias. Algunos curiosos le preguntaban a la anciana si la joven no debía ya moverse o irse. Pero a todas las preguntas la anciana contestó con una sola frase:

— Si ella no ha recibido su anillo y se mueve o habla antes de que llegue la primera luz del día nunca más podrá amar a nadie.

En un momento la joven se movió y parecía al fin vencida por el sueño. Pero solo metió su mano en el agua y un momento después sacó algo de ella.

Y la joven se quedó mirando el objeto en su mano hasta que sin razón aparente comenzó a reír y llorar a la vez.

— Ese baka— dijo ella mientras la más hermosa, dulce y honesta sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

Sus hermanas fueron las primeras en llegar a su lado y ella les mostró orgullosa su anillo de compromiso en medio de risas.

— Biki ¿es su anillo? — Preguntó la hermana mayor preocupada. La hermana negó con la cabeza, pues ella concia el anillo que había comprado el panadero usando todos sus ahorros.

— Tampoco es este el anillo del noble. — Mi annata investigó y sé que su anillo era de oro.

Las dos mujeres se miraron confundidas y preguntaron a su hermana.

— Kane, ¿de quién es este anillo?

— Es de ese tonto por su puesto— y con una gran sonrisa se fue directo hacia el molino.

Muchas personas la seguían y algunos eran de la idea de que la joven había perdido la razón.

Entró en una casa que conocía tan bien como suya y sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía comenzó a preparar una única pieza de pan. Al terminar se sentó en una silla afuera de la casa mientras se horneaba el pan. En ese momento se acerco a ella la anciana hechicera que con voz preocupada le preguntó:

— Hija ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿Puedes mostrarme ese anillo?

Cuando ella se lo mostró ella tampoco lo reconoció, pero sintió de inmediato la magia de la montaña en él. Para bien o para mal los dioses habían dado ya su bendición aunque ella no tenía idea de a quién.

Cuando el pan estuvo finalmente listo la hija menor lo saco y colocándolo en un plato se sentó a esperar. Con una extraña sincronía apareció una figura que caminaba despacio apoyándose en una rama que usaba como bastón.

Era para sorpresa de casi todos los que aguardaban el joven panadero. Cuando los jóvenes estuvieron uno frente al otro ella le mostró orgullosa el anillo tejido con florecillas como si se tratara de la joya más hermosa. Entonces el joven sonrió de la misma forma que ella lo hiciera en el río. Se quedaron mirándose hasta que una vocecita los interrumpió.

— Que esperas para ponerle el anillo en su dedo onni-chan.

Todos rieron con la ocurrencia de la niña hasta que el panadero se acerco a la joven y le preguntó:

— Kane ¿te casas conmigo?

Ella se puso el anillo en el dedo y con una sonrisa le respondió.

— Si.

Y fue así como la joven pareja se caso ese mismo día. Y vivieron a veces discutiendo pero muy felices por el resto de sus días"

La madre miro a su pequeña dormida y con una sonrisa apartó algunos mechones rebeldes de cabello de su hija. Una voz femenina interrumpió sus caricias.

— ¿te diste cuenta de que Aki solo estuvo despierta hasta la parte de la historia donde apareció la niñita?

— ¿y tú te diste cuenta que sabía que estabas oculta tras la puerta escuchando todo el tiempo Kira? —respondió la madre con una sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió y una joven entró al cuarto. Al verla entrar la madre solo pudo pensar en cuanto se parecía su hija mayor a su hermana Nabiki cuando tenía 14 años.

— ¿porque no entraste? Hay espacio más que suficiente para las tres.

— Hump —Ya estoy grandecita para cuentos. Solo quería comprobar que la enana estuviera bien, sabes cuánto le asusta la oscuridad.

La madre solo pudo pensar en cuan frágil era su máscara de indiferencia cuando se trataba de su hermana pequeña. Sin decir palabra la madre abrió las sabanas de su cama para que su hija mayor se acomodara.

—Y en todo caso mamá ¿de dónde sacaste esa historia? No recuerdo haberla escuchado antes.

—Es una versión un poco modificada de la leyenda del festival de Atennba. En la historia que se cuenta en ese pueblo solo hay una hija. Tu padre y yo fuimos ahí cuando se celebraba el festival de los enamorados del río y participamos en esa competencia.

— Suena a una de esas cosas de cursis enamorados.

— Emm si, algo hubo de eso. Responde ella con una minúscula gota de sudor en su nuca.

* * *

"_No pienso participar en una cosa ridícula como esa"_

"_Cállate, no esperaba que lo hicieras"_

_Y a pesar de sus palabras ella ve alejarse la camisa china de color rojo en dirección de la montaña._

_Por su parte él mira de reojo como la joven de cabello corto azulado y ojos marrones se coloca un poco alejada de las otras jóvenes a esperar su anillo._

* * *

— ¿Qué obtuvieron por participar en semejante cosa?

— Este y su hermano fueron un regalo de los habitantes— dice su madre mostrando orgullosa su anillo. —Nosotros fuimos la única pareja que consiguió superar el desafío ese año. Y por eso somos invitados de honor en ese festival. Pero lo creas o no si ocurrió algo mágico cuando tu padre y nos pusimos estos anillos de oro blanco.

— ¿algo mágico? ¿Qué ocurrió? —Pregunto la hija genuinamente interesada.

— Ah esa es una historia para otro momento Kira y ya tengo mucho sueño. Con esto ella se estira para apagar la vela que ilumina la habitación.

— ¿me contaras esa historia algún día mamá?

— Mejor que eso, tenemos planeado ir al festival este año y tú y tu hermana nos acompañaran.

— ¿pero cuando iremos? porque si es en el día blanco yo…

—Buenas noches Kira.

—…Buenas noches mamá.

Después de lo un largo rato la corriente eléctrica regresa iluminando la residencia Saotome.

Junto con la luz aparece una persona más en la habitación.

—Ranma— murmura la única voz despierta de la cama.

—Estoy en casa Akane.

La respuesta de ella son sus labios explorando los suyos. Ranma es momentáneamente aturdido antes de que devuelva el beso con igual entusiasmo. Tras ese dulce saludo ella toma a la niña más pequeña en sus brazos para llevarla a su cama.

Por su parte él sostiene en sus musculosos brazos a su hija mayor a quien lleva con tanta facilidad que parece pesar menos que su hermanita. Una pequeña sonrisa escapa de los labios de la dormida mientras se acomoda en el pecho de su padre sintiéndose segura.

—Apuesto a que mañana le dirás lo que hizo dormida.

—Puedo guardarle este secreto a mi hija…por un pequeño pago.

Y con una sonrisa ambos padres llevan a sus hijas a sus respectivas camas.

Mañana será un nuevo día…

FIN


End file.
